


Deus Ex Machina

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Akashi, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Furihata, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wow</i>, is Akashi’s first thought.<br/><i>Wait no, don’t run off, I need you</i>, is their second.</p>
<p>Written for akafuri drabble weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I put together for akafuri drabble weekend. Inspired by this afternoon's events where I had to navigate the streets of Hong Kong with a leaky umbrella while heavy rain did their thing and utterly soaked my shoes. And my tights. And my shirt. And my everything, really. 
> 
> Standard gender headcanons apply: Akashi is agender (they/them) and Furihata is genderqueer (he/him). 
> 
> More notes after the fic.

Staring out at the pouring rain with their freshly printed sixty page thesis still warm in their hand, Akashi Seijuurou could only feel a sense of impending doom settling down on them. Pretending that they had not seen the giant hole in their umbrella, they open it again, sighing in disappointment when the hole still remained there, glaring at them with its emptiness and inability to block out water.

Five minutes until their first draft is due.

Looking back out into the pouring rain from under the shelter, they try to calculate the fastest and driest way to their professor’s office, but any plan that forms is scrapped pretty quickly, especially considering that they forgot to bring their bag along to the library with them. If they stepped out into the rain right now, their thesis would immediately be drenched: There was no way to win.

They would do anything for a deus ex machina right now.

(Behind them, the doors slam open as someone rushes out, hurriedly opening an umbrella.)

_Wow_ , is Akashi’s first thought.

_Wait no, don’t run off, I need you_ , is their second.

“Wait!” Akashi exclaims, moving forward to grab the other person’s forearm, “Wait, don’t go yet.”

“ _What_ ,” the other person replies, trying to shake their hand off, “I’m sorry but I really need to hand in this assignment and I can’t do that if you-- hold on. Akashi Seijuurou?”

The person stops struggling and peers at Akashi, squinting a little. They look back, combing through their brain to identify the stranger. It takes a few seconds, but the memories start flooding back and they soon have a name in their mind.

“Furihata from Seirin, right?” Akashi says, slowly letting go of his forearm, “It’s been a while.”

“It’s been four years since I last saw you on the court,” Furihata quips, clutching at the strap of his bag, “So yes, it’s been ‘a while’, if you can call it that.”

“Unfortunately, my studies take… priority over basketball,” Akashi replies, “So I haven’t been able to play as much as I wish I could.”

“... Look, as much fun as it is reminiscing about high school basketball,” Furihata says after a moment of silence, “I have an assignment due in approximately… _ninety seconds_ so if you violently stopped me to say hello or anything: Hello. Now, I have to run.”

Akashi takes a quick glance at their watch: One more minute. Meanwhile, Furihata raises his umbrella over his head, moving to step out in the rain, and before they can even think, their hand is shooting out again to grab at Furihata’s forearm.

“ _Wait_ ,” Akashi hisses, clutching at their thesis, “My thesis is due in a minute and my umbrella’s broken. Which building are you going to?”

“Uh... Law and Letters 2?” Furihata replies, before pulling back in haste, “If you even _think_ that I’m going to let you borrow my umbrella-”

“I need to get to Law and Letters 1,” Akashi says, hand still gripping Furihata’s forearm firmly, “They’re right next to each other. You’re the only person leaving the library, and I need to get this in _now_. I would run but my thesis would be ruined the moment I step out, so would you _please_ at least let me share your umbrella.”

“I guess even Akashi Seijuurou can’t part the clouds,” Furihata remarks, before sighing and stepping closer to them, “ _Fine_. But at this point, we’ve gotta run for it. You owe me big time for this.”

“At this point, I’d buy you a fancy dinner if that’s what you want,” Akashi murmurs, hugging their thesis close to their chest, trying to shield it as much as possible while huddling closer to the other student.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Furihata says, before lifting the umbrella atop their heads, “Alright, here we go!”

The two of them run out into the rain, their backs and trousers soaked while their assignments remain (relatively) dry under the shared roof of the umbrella. Akashi can feel the water seeping into their socks as they run, but their thought process is too focused on the thesis in their hands and the timer ticking down in their head.

Thirty seconds.

It’s twenty seconds when Akashi sees the door of the building, and they’re sprinting out from under the umbrella, hastily shouting out a “thanks” before bursting in through the doors. They reach the office at ten seconds, and they can only think: Thank god for basketball and the inhuman running speed it gave them.

The professor greets them, and they greet the professor back. Their pants are soaked and their shoes squelch every time they take a step but their thesis is in so that’s all that matters. Countless nights of glaring screens and twenty thousand open tabs and last minute revisions all come down to this. Antsy waiting and pouring rain and a deus ex machina in the form of a brown haired blast from the past with a functioning umbrella: the only reason why they’re here.

They only dare to breathe a sigh of relief once they’re out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Akashi Seijuurou gets a text from an unknown number:

> _From: Unknown Number_
> 
> _Got the number from Kuroko. I still want that dinner._

 Well, they better get a reservation then.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a shameless promo, but I have [writing commissions](http://genderqueerfuri.tumblr.com/post/118699841037/writing-commissions) open rn, so if you want me to write anything for you, now's the time to do so. 
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. Sharing umbrellas is a cute thing in theory but tbh unless you have a gigantic golf umbrella or something it just results in all parties getting kinda wet, but relatively less wet than with no umbrella at all. But hey, if you're gonna be (relatively less) wet and miserable, why not be (relatively less) wet and miserable with someone else! 
> 
> 2\. The university that Akashi and Furihata go to is supposed to be Todai/Tokyo University, or at least something like it. I've never been there before, but according to the map I think the library is actually pretty close to the buildings they need to go to. It's just that the rain is so heavy that they would be utterly decimated without an umbrella hah. 
> 
> 3\. Fun fact, according to the map I used (which idk if its still up to date or not), the Law and Letters building 2 is actually closer to the library than building 1, so technically Furi ran past his own building to make sure Akashi got to theirs before running back haha
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
